Sunburnt
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: Perks and consequences of not putting enough sunscreen on...


**Heeey, so so sorry I didn't post something last month, but I'll try and post another oneshot by the end of this month. I don't where this came from honestly, it just poped into my head. I really hope you like it and please leave your thoughts and complains in a review :)**

* * *

Jade's POV

I don't like the Sun. I don't like going to the beach. I don't like waking up early in the morning on a Saturday. But I love Cat. And that's why I'm currently driving to the beach, with Cat on my side singing whatever pop hit it's on the radio right now. I'm wearing sunglasses and through them, she looks a little darker.

It took a little convincing from her part to make me drive to the beach. Ok, a lot of convincing. But how could I say no to that puppy face she does? When she's calling me 'Jadey' and saying 'pretty please', as if she were a four-year-old? That's my weakness.

"We're gonna have so much fun." she said with a bright smile on her face. I turned my head from the road and gave her a small nod. I took one of my hands off the steering wheel and intertwined my fingers with hers. I sigh.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied softly. Honestly I don't know why I didn't agree to this earlier, because I get to see Cat in her bikini, which is pretty nice, she's extra happy because she loves the beach and we could make out in the water, I always wanted to try that.

When we finally get there, I park the car. Cat is eager to get out of the car, she's practically jumping out of it. I get out and help her with our stuff. We walked a little and found a nice spot. Thankfully there wasn't a lot of people. We set up our chairs and an umbrella. I lay my towel on the sand and turn to Cat. She's already taking her shirt off and then her shorts. I groan a little because I don't wanna be here. I do the same and we start walking towards the water. Ugh, I hate the Sun.

"You're a bit pale, it'll do you good, babe." Cat said and then kissed my cheek. That made my frown disappear. I guess she's right. I am a little pale and in desperately need of the Sun. I turn to look at her and she's wearing this fuchsia strapless bikini top and a black bottom, I didn't know she owned anything black but damn, does she looks hot. I'm just wearing a plain black bikini, and that's it. I kept staring a little more. Did I say she looks hot?

When we got to the water, Cat squeaks a little and turns to face me. I made a gesture with my hand like saying 'after you'. I knew the water must be cold but I wanted her to figure it out. When we get water up to our knees, I decide to have a little fun myself and splash water to her with my hand. She gasps and raises her hands.

"Jade!" she says, "Don't do that, it's cold." I don't care and keep splashing water all over her. She accepts the challenge and does the same to me. We laugh and after a moment she runs deeper into the water and I follow her. We get to a point where she no longer touches the floor but I do. It's quite adorable. Automatically she holds onto me.

"Cat, don't worry, I got you." I whisper and put my hands around her waist. I move a little deeper into the water. I can touch the water but just barely. She puts her legs around my waist and rests her head on the crease of my neck. I close my eyes and just enjoy the moment. Again, why didn't I agree to this earlier? To this day, I don't understand how she loves_ me_. She's too good for me. That sole thought sadden me a bit. I don't remember when she removed her head from my neck until she talked.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a low voice, only for me to hear. She put her finger on my brow and looked at me with a worried expression. I shake my head a little and turn to face her.

"It's nothing, Kitty." I reply and bring our faces closer. I can feel our foreheads touching. She puts her hand back in my neck again. I can feel she's gonna say something else but I stop her. "Kiss me, please." I say in a low whisper and she does. It's a soft kiss, like tasting me, seeing where will I take this. I kiss her back just as slow. I caress her back a little and move my kisses to her jaw, then her neck, then up to her earlobe. All at a really slow pace. She throws her head back to give me more access to her neck. I suck and nibble her pulse point and she lets out a guttural moan. I go back to her mouth and kiss her again.

"I love you," she says between kisses. I don't reply immediately and just kiss her cheek to end the make out session because if we continue I don't know if I'll be able to stop. I look at her eyes and give her a genuine smile, she smiles back and hugs me. After a couple of minutes later we decide to head back to the sand.

"You could get a tan." She says once we get back to our spot and I look at her like she's crazy. "What? I think it would look good on you." she explains. I shrug and put on some sunscreen, then I put it to her and we both lay down on our towels. I lay with my back facing the Sun. I don't know when or how I fell asleep but I did. When I opened my eyes, Cat was no longer by my side and I had this strange pain on my back. I hear footsteps approaching fast and turn to see Cat. Her eyes widen.

"Ohmygod Jade! I'm so sorry, after like 20 minutes I went to the water again and left you here, I didn't think you would fall asleep." She said getting closer. I sit up and it hurts like hell on the back of my thighs.

"Holy shit it hurts." I hiss and get up.

"I'm sorry, Jadey." She says and caresses my back. I put on my shirt and shorts and Cat takes her towel to dry herself.

"It's- fuck, OK." I say and we start to pack everything up. Motherfucking Sun. See? The beach is a bitch. We get to the car and I start to drive.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, Jadey, you'll see." she said taking my hand and kissing the back of it sweetly. I only nod, keeping my eyes on the road. When we get to our apartment, Cat tells me to sit on the couch and take off my shirt. She goes to the bathroom and returns with a bottle of aloe gel on her hand. I sit giving her my back and she sits behind me.

"You're going to have to take this off too." Cat whispers in my ear while holding the knot of my bikini top. I smirk. Just when you thought she was innocent and all...

"That won't be a problem." I reply in a low voice and reach out to unlace it. I let it fall. After a few seconds, I feel the cold gel and warm hands on my back, which makes it a soothing and relaxing feeling. I close my eyes and have to keep back a moan from escaping when she started moving her hands, massaging all of my back and shoulders.

"Cat," I say in a gasp when I feel her hands at the sides of my torso. She travels her hands back to my shoulder and massage them. It makes me feel relaxed. I seriously couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. After a moment she takes her hands off.

"Feeling any better?" she asks softly. I'm turned on as fuck now so I turn and kiss her hard. She kisses back just as hard and lay on the couch, letting me be on top.

"Let's just say we should go to the beach more often." I reply and look at her eyes. She's breathing heavier and so am I. She looks down at me and puts her hands on my belly then slowly reach to my breasts. My breath gets caught on my throat.

"Totally agreed."


End file.
